


Lena Luthor Reads the Lesbian Masterdoc

by AmberInsanity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Has a Sexuality Crisis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, also jess the secretary is there for a little bit, lena luthor has a braincell, lena realizes feelings, lesbian masterdoc, very big sad gay moment for Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberInsanity/pseuds/AmberInsanity
Summary: Lena discovers the lesbian masterdoc and has a discovery about something else too ;)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Lena Luthor Reads the Lesbian Masterdoc

It was a busy Friday at Lcorp. The whole week was full of groups of school students roaming around the halls, led by interns with colorful t-shirts. It was all part of a new L corp initiative to incentivise more students to go into STEM fields. What better place than L corp to host the tours? 

The last tour of the day showed up at 2:30, walking up the street from East Method High. The tour was going smoothly. They had made it to the thirtieth floor, and were being led through a room that hosted a super computer used to compute complicated data.

“Bea, honestly, do you really think they won’t notice you?” A student whispered to her friend from the back of the group.

Stifling a laugh, Bea replied, “Truly, I thought they would have already.”

Her friend grinned back,“You really wanted to get out of that test that bad? You know you’ll just have to retake and they’ll give you a bad grade because it’s late.” 

“Oh my god. Look, how I see it, at least then I’ll actually know the information.”

“Like you’ll study this weekend” 

“HA!” Bea feigned offense, bumping into their friend, “Is that how you see me! How cruel!” They faked a swoon against the wall.

“Oh shit, Bea,” The tour guide was starting an activity, splitting the group into two. “You need to get out of here, they’re for sure going to notice you.”

“Ah, eek, okay!” Bea quickly hugged their friend goodbye and slipped around the corner to the perpendicular hallway. Bea didn’t really have a plan going into it, but this wasn’t part of it. A security guard suddenly turned into the hallway, and Bea panicked. Spotting a bathroom to the right, they hurried toward it, plastering a grin on their face and pointing to the door so the guard would know their intent. The guard took a quick step towards them with his mouth open as if to say something, but Bea was gone and the door closed before he could get a word out. 

The guard wasn’t paid enough to deal with pesky students. Especially ones going into bathrooms with clear caution signs saying the door was broken and wouldn’t reopen if used. It’d been a long week, and his shift was almost over. So he went home.

\-------

Lena felt her eyes refocusing, and blinked, noticing that the shadows had grown longer and the sky was a dusty orange outside the window. She stretched out her stiff arms and let out a sign, swiveling her chair back around to face her desk. Usually she spent only a few minutes zoned out, letting her mind numb so she could take a break from the world. But recently, in the weeks and almost months since Kara had told her she was Supergirl…

She let her head fall into her hands and let out another sign, then straightened up, shaking her head. She had no more time to waste today. She checked her watch, it was 6:50, Jess would be leaving in-

“Alright Miss Luthor, I’m going to be heading home in a few minutes, is there anything else I can do for you?” Jess said, walking into the office with her coat and purse. 

“No, no it’s fine. You have a good weekend Jess.” Lena replied, smiling a little and pulling her chair closer to her desk. 

With a nod Jess left, and Lena leaned back. The emails she had been going through earlier in the day were still waiting for her. It’s not like she had anywhere to be this evening. 

\-------

A loud noise pulled Lena out of her focus. It was coming from down the hall. There were some muffled voices, and Lena got up, smoothing her skirt down and began walking toward them. It was abnormal for employees to stay so late, and she was curious what was happening. As she got closer she saw it was the janitorial team down at the far end of the hall. She could hear them clearly now.

“Jeff, I told you, we needed to put a cone in front of it.”

“Seriously Matt, I didn’t think anyone was going to miss the bright yellow sign that says do not enter, door does not reopen.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t matter right now. Can you please just give me the master key.”

As she got closer to the pair they turned to acknowledge her.

“Hello Ms. Luthor, is there anything we can do for you? We were going to make it to your office at around 9:45.”

“Yes, thank you. Um, I was just wondering what was going on.” Lena said, with her head turned up to one side, “Did someone get stuck in the bathroom again?”

“Right on,” The other janitor added, grunting as he pried the door open and a blur of green clothes and brown hair tumbled out into the hall. “Looks like we caught one of the students.”

“Well that’s not good.” Lena said with a frown, bending down with poise to help the teen up. “It’s long past the tours left, the school must be freaking out.”

“Ha, um, actually about that,” Bea said, trying to catch their breath and leaning against the janitor cart, “I wasn’t actually a part of the tour, I may or may not have just tagged along. That’s why they’re not looking for me. I’m so sorry about this.”

“Okay, well how about we just try to get you home now. What’s your name?”

“Bea. You’re Ms. Luthor?”

“Yes.” Lena looked at the disheveled state of the student and then added, “I can take you to my office down the hall. You can maybe call a parent from there to come pick you up. Is that okay?” 

“Yup, that’s great.” Bea replied, shared a wave with the janitors in thanks, then and moseyed along behind the CEO.

\--------

“Here’s the phone,” Lena said, standing with her arms folded behind her desk.

“Great. Thanks.” Bea walked with their hands clasped together to the desk from the doorway. 

As they dialed the number and began to speak, Lena glanced out the window then went to sit down. She looked up at Bea as they stood leaning to one side, playing with their hair, and talking to their mom. She couldn’t help but feel a rush of emotions in response to the casual and safe way Bea interacted with their mother. If only-

“...Okay great. Thanks! Okay bye. Yup, see you soon.” Bea put the phone back into it’s receiver and shoved their hands into the pockets of their oversized knit sweater. “She’ll be here in about 10 minuets.”

Lena straightened up and folded her hands in her lap, “Why don’t you have a seat while you wait.” She gestured to the sofa in the corner. 

“Wow, thanks,” Bea turned toward it but stopped when their eye was caught by something. “Aw, is that your girlfriend?” She pointed to the creased photograph of Kara right next to Lena’s computer. She then added with a grin, “It’s so cute that you pine over her photograph when she’s away, just like in the movies.”

Lena saw how it looked, the late hour, the almost clear desk except for the photo, her computer, and a glass of alcohol. “Oh, no”, she said shaking her head quickly, “No definitely not, we were only friends. I’m not.” She pasted a smile on her face, then gestured to the sofa with a nod.

Bea got the message, and with a last sideways glance at Lena walked over to it. “Comp Het really does get the best of us.” They mumbled with a sigh and took a seat.

“What?”

“Oh I’m sorry. It’s nothing, I didn’t mean to be intrusive. I’ll just. yup.” 

“I just wanted to know what that is” Lena said in a small voice. She was still, sitting at her desk, staring at the character in her office. 

“Here, let me just,” Bea got up and walked over to Lena.

Lena tensed, the room seemed to grow much larger and colder in the few seconds it took for them to walk to her desk. Bea gestured to the computer, and raised their eyebrows in question. There was something about Bea and what they had said that Lena was intrigued by, so she let her guards down a little. She pushed the computer to the side so Bea could type. She folded her arms around her and lifted her chin, glancing at the screen out of the side of her eye.

“Okay, that’s it.” Bea pushed the computer back towards Lena with a mysterious smile. 

Heavy footsteps approached the door. “The mother to pick up the student is here,” a tall security guard reported. 

“Oh! Looks like I gotta go.” Bea said backing their way towards the door. “Thanks again for helping me out, I really appreciate it.” They lifted their shoulders with a smile. “Well, I hope you have a good night!” And with that Bea disappeared out the door with the guard. 

\-------

Lena was left staring at the closed door, somewhat missing the casualty and freedom the student had emanated into such a sterile place as Lcorp. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair down, tracing it to the bun at the back of her head. 

The overhead lights were dim, and her eyes found themselves on her glowing computer screen. A tab was open to a document with a flag at the top, with a white stripe running horizontally through the middle, and shades of pink and orange lines layered out from it. She then noticed the words at the top, ‘Am I a Lesb-”. Her eyes flicked down the page and read, “What is compulsory heterosexuality”

Lena tensed, then laughed with the shake of her head. “What a weird kid.” She mumbled, snapping the computer shut and shoving it into her bag. She got up quickly, grabbed her coat at the door, and made her way down the elevator and found herself in the back of the car on her way home. She felt a little shaken, but couldn’t pinpoint why. All she knew was that she just wanted to get home. It was one of those days where she just wanted to go to sleep and wake up new tomorrow. 

\-------

The kitchen table was illuminated by soft lights, making a glowing oasis in her dark apartment. She had a mug of tea steaming in her hands, thinking.

She got up abruptly. 

It would eat her to death if she didn’t. The computer was retrieved from her bag, and the long complicated password typed in.

Lena took a deep breath and pressed her palms into her face, dragging them down then letting them drop flat on the table. What was she doing? This isn’t what successful young CEOs of multi million dollar companies were supposed to do. No, this wasn’t something she would do. But still…there was a feeling in her gut that she hadn’t been able to shake since she left her office. She was just being curious, she told herself, then forced herself to stop thinking.

She pulled down her bun, buried her head in her hands, and peered through her fingers as she began to read. 

\-------

The world had seemed to disappear around her. There were tears glistening on her cheeks. Her left hand had been pressed against her mouth for the past twenty minutes. The kitchen floor was her new place of residence, the sleek cabinets the walls to her room. 

She hated that everything made sense. Her stomach felt turned inside out. Her throat sore from crying. It all seemed to fall together perfectly before her. Her inability to enjoy dating men, how it never felt right. How forced her relationship with James had felt. How she had always just thought it wasn’t for her. And just focused on her studies. Focused on success, pushed everything else to the side.

How she had always valued her friendships with women more, how-

Then it hit her. With a sob she let her head fall back against the pantry door, hands covering her face. 

Kara

It all made sense now. 

Why it felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut and twisted the knife when Kara had... It was heartbreak. Oh my god. 

She couldn’t. She shook her head. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was all too much. You aren’t supposed to be in love with your best friend. Your only friend.

But the thoughts wouldn’t leave her head. They were all she could see, all she could think about. All the little things she had managed shove down and ignore now filled her mind like a floodlight. The signs, the butterflies, the eye contact, the gifts, the visits. Fresh tears poured out of her eyes. 

\-------

Lena spent all night reading and rereading. She was remembering something, that’s all. As the sun rose she stood at the large windows of her penthouse, wrapped in the comforter from her bed. Tears dried on her face. And a new clarity occupying her mind, like a fresh spring morning in the countryside. She was still terrified, scared of the completely different person she had become from the one she was the day before. But an invisible door had been opened that night. And she had never felt so real.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this concept was perfect for Lena. Also might write a sequel, lmk :)


End file.
